


Radioactive

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Кол решил совершить поездку в Бостон.





	Radioactive

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in and shaping up  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it the apocalypse 

 

Imagine Dragons – Radioactive 

 

Бостон. Знаете, это до ужаса красивый город. И хоть идея приехать сюда была спонтанной, он не жалел об этом. Ведь иначе, он бы не встретил её.

_Несколько недель назад._

После того, что случилось в Мистик-Фоллсе, Кол принял решение уехать. Неважно куда! Главное подальше от всех этих бредней, которые разводила его семья.  
После того, как Майклсоны стали вампирами, все пошло наперекосяк, их семья развалилась. Ну как развалилась: Мать "убили", отец исчез, Финн бежал, а трио под названием "Всегда и на веки" было само по себе. По этому, Кол последовал примеру Финна и бежал куда подальше.  
Но хорошая жизнь продолжалась недолго, пока Клаус не добрался до него, и сразу отправил в гроб, в бессрочный отпуск. 

Бостон показался ему привлекательным городом, но младший Майклсон за годы свободного плаванья не имел счастья побывать там. И вот теперь, он собрался наверстать упущенное.

Бейсбольная площадка приглянулась ему сразу, просторная, открытая и что самое главное на солнце. Да, хоть Кол и был вампиром, но он любил этот освещающий мир диск. Площадка определенно привлекала его, но еще больше его привлекла команда играющих. Улыбнувшись, первородный стал выбирать себе биту, после недолгого осмотра выбор пал на алюминиевую красавицу и Кол пошел на соседнюю площадку. Из раздевалки тем временем вышли две молодые девушки. Блондинка и брюнетка. Две противоположности, которые изумительно гармонировали друг с другом.

\- Думаешь стоит пойти с ним? - озадаченно хмурится светленькая.

\- Не смотря на его паршивый пиджак и заметно лысеющую голову, попробуй, вдруг он такой же любитель черепашек как и ты? - ответила брюнетка, с проказливой улыбкой.

Девушки прошли мимо первородного, разговаривая о своем, не замечая долгого взгляда Кола, которому почему-то отчаянно захотелось, чтобы блондинка не пошла с лысеющей головой куда бы то ни было.

***

Труп, неожиданно свалившийся на площадку, заставил бостонский отдел полиции прервать игру.

Окровавленное женское тело вызвало на лице Кола улыбку. Отдых отдыхом, но сущность вампира давала о себе знать. На удивление древнего, который решил остаться и посмотреть на происходящее, криков ужаса не последовало и скорую, в связи с непредвиденными обмороками вызывать не понадобилось. В течении следующего часа наблюдающий за происходящим, Кол прибившийся к толпе собравшихся зевак, с удивлением смотрел как блондинка ранее приглянувшаяся к нему спокойно осматривала труп. Подойдя чуть ближе и остановившись около перегородки, Кол стал вслушиваться и всматриваться в происходящее.

\- Никаких документов.

\- Когда её сбросили она уже была мертва? - спрашивает брюнетка.

\- Я бы предположила это, -хмурится девушка.

\- А я бы нет. 

\- Бейсбольный стадион. Два часа, - блондинка пожимает плечами.

\- Бейсбольный стадион. Полагаю я задолжал тебе обед, - хмыкает мужчина.

\- Люблю современный провансальский стиль. 

\- О Боже, вы флиртуете стоя над мертвым телом, - возмущается темненькая.

\- А когда мне еще флиртовать? 

\- Кафе "Корте Дазур", в 7 часов, - самодовольно улыбается мужчина и уходит.

\- Зубная эмаль в идеальном состоянии, - девушка будто забывает о назначенном ей свидании и начинает внимательней осматривать жертву, - никаких повреждений эмали в метах соприкосновения десны с поверхностью зуба.

\- А человеческим языком? 

\- Она была фанатом зубных нитей.

\- Свидетелей нет. Не так уж много машин проходят по этой эстакаде, но Фрэнки нашел это, - к девушкам подходят двое парней. В руках темнокожего пакет, который тот сразу передает брюнетке. Та открывает пакет и достает диск от колеса машины.

\- Крайслер 300f, 60-го года выпуска. Клиновидный двигатель, - выдает светленькая, - оригинальная и приятная машинка.

\- Да, это с машины подозреваемого, - с уверенностью говорит второй парень. 

\- Тебе никогда не раскрыть убийство, если будешь и впредь делать скоропалительные выводы, ясно?! - девушка кладет диск обратно в пакет и отдает парню, - ты ведь не знаешь, откуда эта вещица, - она смотрит на второго парня, - добудь для меня все, что сможешь, хорошо? - брюнетка снова переводит взгляд на тело.

\- Он ровняется на тебя, - замечает блондинка.

\- Ты единственный ребенок. Обзаведись братом вот тогда и поговорим. - Брюнетка подошла к полноватому мужчине, - эй, одолжите ка мне рацию, - получив желаемое она возвращается к судмедэксперту.

\- То есть да, хорошо. Я бы хотела помочь стать ему детективом убойного, но он просто...он еще не готов, - разводит руками детектив.

\- Ты обманчиво сложное существо. Я тебя не понимаю, - пожимает плечами блондинка.

\- Но будь я мертвым телом, ты бы меня понимала.

\- Ты так думаешь? - округляет глаза девушка, на что брюнетка лишь хмыкает и говорит в рацию: - Вектор 825. Общее оповещение о смерти человека, у нас инцидент в Ривиар парке.

\- Думаешь это было преднамеренно? - светленькая подходит к детективу и они смотрят на крышу здания, - кто-то знал, что мы здесь?

\- Я бы сказала, что этот кто-то захотел поиграть с нами в мяч. 

\- Я забираю её, - девушка кивает на труп, - сделаю вскрытие как можно быстрее.

\- Хорошо Мора, - брюнетка кивает и идет в сторону машины, позвякивая ключами.

Простояв еще 15 минут около места преступления, древний выяснил все, что было возможно на тот момент: его будущую жертву зовут Мора и она работает судмедэкспертом в бостонском отделе убийств. Ещё через секунду, Кол понял, что хочет знать больше. С чего бы? Просто пока девушка упаковывала труп, она умудрилась посмотреть в сторону первородного. Посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

***

Появиться в бостонском участке было нетрудно. Немного внушения и он спокойно мог ходить там, где ему нужно было. Быстро оглядев помещение, где работали следователи, Кол спустился на нижние этажи. Тишина, царившая в комнате, уверила древнего, что можно спокойно осмотреться. Ему не помешают.

Камеры? Он не волновался, внушение сделает свое дело.

Все двери в помещения были опрометчиво открыты. Кол по-хозяйски прошелся по помещению, чуть морщась от трупных запахов, исходящих из холодильных камер. Зайдя в кабинет, Майклсон отметил, что у его хозяйки определенно есть и вкус, и деньги.

Одобряюще хмыкнув, парень направился к отделу кадров.


End file.
